biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Blanca Guadalupe López Morales
(México) |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Blanca López de Mariscal o Blanca Guadalupe López Morales es una profesora y escritora mexicana e investigadora en literatura novohispana del Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey, Campus Monterrey. Es profesora emérita en el Tecnológico de Monterrey en donde fue directora de Posgrados de la Escuela de Graduados de Educación Humanidades y Ciencia Sociales (2014-2015) y Directora del programa de Maestría y Doctorado en Estudios Humanísticos (2003 a 2014). Imparte los cursos de Hermenéutica, Estudios Culturales, Literatura Novohispana y Teoría literaria. Pertenece al Sistema Nacional de Investigadores nivel II y es líder del Grupo de Investigación Patrimonio Cultural. Miembro del Patronato del Museo de Historia Mexicana de 1997 a la fecha. Fue secretaria de la Asociación Internacional de Hispanistas de 2004 a 2010 y Vicepresidenta de la Asociación Internacional de Hispanistas de 2010 a 2013. López de Mariscal recibió su grado de maestría en Letras de la Universidad Autónoma de Nuevo León en 1994, y su Doctorado en Historia de La Universidad Iberoamericana en la Ciudad de México, 2002. Sus especialidades incluyen: literatura colonial en la Nueva España, la Historia del Libro y la lectura, relatos de viaje y sermones del siglo XVI al XVIII. López Morales también fundó la Revista de Humanidades del Tec de Monterrey y fue su editora desde 1996 hasta 2006. También ha sido la editora del Boletín de la Asociación Internacional de Hispanistas. Sus más recientes libros son, Print Cultures through the ages. Essays on Latin Américan Book History, editado en coautoría con Donna Kabalen y Paloma vargas, Cambridge Scholars Publishing, 2016; Recovering the U.S. Hispanic Literary Heritage, Vol. IX. Con Donna Kabalen, en Arte Público Press, University of Houston, Houston Texas; La escritura y el camino. El discurso de viajeros en el Nuevo Mundo. Bonilla Artigas, editores. Así como El sermón Novohispano como texto de cultura en coautoría con Nancy Joe Dyer, publicado por el Instituto de Estudios Auriseculares (IDEA, 2012); Viaje por el Nuevo Mundo: de Guadalupe a Potosí, 1599-1605 en Biblioteca Indiana de la Universidad de Navarra, Editorial Iberoamericana Vervuert, 2010, entre otros. Ha sido maestra visitante en Universidades como la Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile, Humboldt State University en California, Universidad de Amberes en Bélgica, la Universität zu Köln en Alemania, la universidad Complutense de Madrid y últimamente en la Universidad de Burgos y la Universidad Hebrea de Jerusalén. Por su trabajo de investigación ha sido reconocida con el nivel II dentro del Sistema Nacional de Investigadores. Publicaciones ;Libros * Blanca López de Mariscal, Donna Kabalen y Paloma Vargas Montes. Print Cultures through the ages. Essays on Latin Américan Book History. Cambridge Scholars Publishing, 2016, ISBN 1-4438-9036-7 ISBN 978-1-4438-9036-6 * Blanca López de Mariscal y Donna Kabalen, Recovering the U.S. Hispanic Literary Heritage, Vol. IX. Arte Público Press, University of Houston, Houston Texas, editado, ISBN 978-1-55885-755-1, 2014. * Blanca López de Mariscal, La escritura y el camino. El discurso de viajeros en el Nuevo Mundo. Bonilla Artigas, editores. ISBN 978-607-8348-25-1, 2014. * Blanca López de Mariscal, Judith Farré Vidal. Viajes y viajeros / Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey, coordinación y edición,. Segunda edición, Alicante, Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes, 2013 Notas de reproducción original: Edición digital a partir de Monterrey, Instituto Tecnológico de Monterrey, 2006. Portales: Biblioteca Americana | Instituto Tecnológico de Monterrey | Biblioteca Virtual de las Letras Mexicanas * Blanca López de Mariscal, Judith Farré Vidal (eds). Libros y lectores en la Nueva España, coordinación y edición. Segunda edición, Alicante, Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes, 2013. Notas de reproducción original: Edición digital a partir de Monterrey (México), Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey, 2005. Portales: Biblioteca Virtual de las Letras Mexicanas | Instituto Tecnológico de Monterrey | Biblioteca Americana * Blanca López de Mariscal, Judith Farré (eds.) Cuatrocientos años del ingenioso hidalgo: colección de Quijotes de la Biblioteca Cervantina / Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey. Segunda edición, Publicación: Alicante: Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes, 2013. Notas de reproducción original: Edición digital a partir de Monterrey, Cátedra Alfonso Reyes ; México D.F., Fondo de Cultura Económica ; Colombia, Fondo de Cultura Económica-Filial Colombia, 2004. Portales: Biblioteca Americana | Instituto Tecnológico de Monterrey | Biblioteca Virtual de las Letras Mexicanas * Blanca López de Mariscal y Nancy Joe Dyer (Eds.). El sermón novohispano como texto de cultura. Ocho estudios. Instituto de Estudios Auriseculares (idea), Colección «Batihoja» ISBN 978-1-938795-xx-x, New York, IDEA/IGAS, 2012 * Blanca López de Mariscal y Abraham Madroñal, V''iaje por el Nuevo Mundo: De Guadalupe a Potosí (1599-1605).'' Madrid: Biblioteca Indiana, Universidad de Navarra, Iberoamenricana Vervuert, Tecnológico de Monterrey, 2010. ISBN 978-84-8489-505-3 y ISBN 978-3-86527-551-6 * Blanca López de Mariscal y Beatriz Mariscal, Actas del XV Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Hispanistas. Fondo de Cultura Económica, El Colegio de México, AIH y Tecnológico de Monterrey, Monterrey, 2007. ISBN 978-968-16-8412-9 * Blanca López de Mariscal y Judith Farré, editoras. Viajes y Viajeros, Tecnológico de Monterrey, Monterrey, 2006. ISBN 968-891-107-0 * Blanca López de Mariscal y Judith Farré, editoras. Libros y lectores en la Nueva España, Tecnológico de Monterrey, Monterrey, 2005. ISBN 968-891-086-4 * Blanca López de Mariscal Relatos y relaciones de viaje al Nuevo Mundo en el siglo XVI. Editorial Polifemo, Madrid, 2004. ISBN 84-86547-69-5 * Blanca López de Mariscal y Judith Farré, editoras. Cuatrocientos años Del Ingenioso Hidalgo: Colección de Quijotes de la Biblioteca Cervantina y cuatro estudios. Fondo de Cultura Económica, Tecnológico de Monterrey, Colombia, 2004. ISBN 958-38-0097-X * Blanca López de Mariscal, La figura femenina en los narradores testigos de la conquista. Programa interdisciplinario de Estudios de la Mujer. El Colegio de México, Consejo para la Cultura de Nuevo León, México, 1997. Primera reedición, México 2004. ISBN 968-12-0835-8 * Blanca López de Mariscal, La portentosa vida de la Muerte de Fray, Joaquín Bolaños, Edición crítica, Introducción y notas por Blanca L. de Mariscal. Biblioteca Novohispana, El Colegio de México, México, 1992. ISBN 968-12-0524-3 * Blanca López de Mariscal, Los pájaros de la cosecha, cuento infantil. Children's Book Press, Emeryville, California, 1995. * Blanca López de Mariscal, coautora del libro Las aves de Chipinque, CONABIO (Comisión Nacional para el conocimiento y uso de la Biodiversidad), Monterrey, 1995. ;Artículos * “La transmisión de Noticias en la Nueva España”. Boletín del Instituto de Investigaciones Bibliográficas UNAM, edición especial por el aniversario de la Hemeroteca Nacional. Ciudad de México, UNAM, 2016 * “La imprenta en la Nueva España. Un arma para la conquista espiritual” HISPANÓFILA, Department of Romance Languages, University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, Vol. 174 – Enero de 2016, (Q3). * "Allí como allí y aquí como aquí. La imagen de los pobladores del reino de Chile frente a los de los llanos de Paraguay y Tucumán en el Viaje de Fray Diego de Ocaña (1599-1605)", en Hispanismos del Mundo: Diálogos y debates en (y desde) el Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina, Miño y Dávila editores, 2016. ISBN 978-84-15295-96-9 * “Había mucha falta de tales mujeres de Castilla”. Cuadernos hispanoamericanos, Instituto de Cooperación Iberoamericana, Agencia Española de Cooperación Internacional para el Desarrollo (AECID), Madrid, Número 781-782, Julio-Agosto de 2015.. * “El Misterio de contar, apuntes de Carlos Fuentes para una teoría del cuento” en The Reptant Eagle, part four, Roberto Cantú, editor. Cambridge Scholars Publishing, 2014. ISBN 9781443870832 * "Sobre el corpus de relatos de viaje en el septentrión Novohispano. Siglos XVI y XVII" , en Recovering the U.S. Hispanic Literary Heritage, Vol. IX. Blanca López de Mariscal y Donna Kabalen (eds) Arte Público Press, Estados Unidos de América, 2014. ISBN 978-1-55885-755-1 * "La Relación de Carlos Sigüenza y Góngora sobre la jornada a la bahía y puerto de Pensacola”, Revista de Humanidades: Tecnológico de Monterrey, Número 33-34 primavera de 2013. * "Sonetos, letanías y alabanzas en tres fiestas en honor de la Virgen de Guadalupe (1601-1602)". Hipogrifo, revista de literatura y cultura de Siglo de Oro Vol 1 - No 1 Universidad de Navarra, Grupo de investigación Siglo de oro. Instituto de estudios Auriseculares (IDEA), España: 2013 * "Que es una línea espiral, / no un círculo la armonía: Ironía y disonancia en un romance de Sor Juana” Blanca López de Mariscal, Revista Hispanófila, Vol.168, Mayo de 2013. The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, N.C. 2013. (Q3) * “El encuentro de la cruz y la serpiente” Migraciones culturales topográficas transatlánticas. Heinrich-Heine-Universität, Dusseldorf, Iberoamericana Vervuert, Alemania: 2012 * “Los sermones de vidas de Santos y su función ejemplar” en El sermón novohispano como texto de cultura. Ocho estudios. Blanca López de Mariscal y Nancy Joe Dyer (Eds.). Instituto de Estudios Auriseculares (idea), Colección «Batihoja» ISBN 978-1-938795-xx-x, New York, IDEA/IGAS, 2012 * “Texto e imagen en los relatos de viaje al Nuevo Mundo. La figura femenina” en Actas del XVII Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Hispanistas: Rumbo al Hispanísmo en el umbral del Cincuentenario de la AIH, coord.. Patrizia Botta, vol VI, Hispanoamericana, Universidad de la Sapienza, Roma, 2012. * “A Thousand Words. The Interface of Text and Image in Accounts of New World” Arcadia. Volume 46, Issue 2, Pages 293–317, ISSN (Online) 1613-0642, ISSN, April 2012. (Q2) * “A Thousand Words. The Interface of Text and Image in Accounts of New World” Arcadia. Volume 46, Issue 2, Pages 293–317, ISSN (Print) 0003-7982, DOI: 10.1515/arcadia-2011-0020, April 2012. (Q2) * “''Los currutacos herrados y El currutaco por alambique.'' Agudeza verbal y crítica social en dos textos satíricos del siglo XVIII” en Unidad y sentido de la literatura novohispana. José Pascual Buxó (editor), México, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, 2009, pp.445-460, ISBN 978-607-02-1067-9 * “''El currutaco por alambique'' de Manuel Gómez Marín. Un texto satírico del siglo XVIII” en Poesía y Satírica burlesca en la Hispanoamérica colonial. Ignacio Arellano y Antonio Lorente Medina (Eds.), Madrid, Universidad de Navarra, Iberoamericana, Vervuert, 2009, pp. 239-252, ISBN 978-84-8489-455-1 * “Viajeros y transferencia cultural. Gilliam y Flandreau en el México del siglo XIX” Revista de Humanidades: Tecnológico de Monterrey, Número 26, otoño de 2009. * “A propósito del teatro doctrinal en la América hispánica. Una comedia a la Virgen de Guadalupe (1601-1602)” en Dramaturgia y Espectáculo Teatral en la Época de los Austrias. Judith Farré (Comp.), Madrid, Universidad de Navarra, Iberoamericana, Vervuert, 2009, pp. 359- 370, ISBN 978-84-8489-449-0 * “México Tenochtitlan: la ciudad en una isla en los textos fundantes” en Realidades y fantasías, Sara Poot (Comp.), México, Universidad Autónoma Metropolitana, UC-Mexicanistas (Intercampus Research Program), UC Santa Bárbara, 2009, pp. 113-126, ISBN 978-968-5055-14-7 * “El drama demográfico de la Nueva España en el siglo XVI: el lugar de la mujer”, en Persistencia y cambio: acercamientos a la historia de las mujeres en México, Lucía Melgar (Comp.), México: El Colegio de México, Programa Interdisciplinario de Estudios de la Mujer, 2008. * Huellas o intertextos de Oriente. El relato del primer viaje de Cristóbal Colón” en Studi Ispanici, El oriente asiático en el mundo hispánico, número XXXIII, Fabrizio Serra editore, Pisa – Roma 2008. * “Relatos de viaje al Nuevo mundo en el Siglo XVI: un acercamiento a la circulación de los textos” en Actas del XV Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Hispanistas, Tomo II, Literatura española y novohispana, Beatriz Mariscal et al, editores, México, Fondo de Cultura Económica, AIH, Tecnológico de Monterrey, El Colegio de México, 2007, ISBN 978-968-168-410-5. * “Los libros que llegaron con los Juanes. Tráfico y circulación de libros en la Nueva España en el siglo XVI”, Cien años de lealtad; en honor de Luís Leal, edición de Sara Poot Herrera, Francisco A. Lomelí y María Herrera-Sobek, México, University of California, Santa Bérbara, UC-Mexicanistas, UNAM, Tecnológico de Monterrey y Universidad del Claustro de Sor Juana, 2007. Categoría:Escritores de México